


At Your Service {MINI HIATUS}

by Person_At_Fandom



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I might include an nsfw chapter, I will make illustrations in deviantart eventually, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, what is my life, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_At_Fandom/pseuds/Person_At_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl has been chosen to rule over humankind so that Toriel doesn't overrule. Faith is being apprenticed until she reaches the time of age to either take a king or gather harem.<br/>Faith has met a skeleton who is very kind and has offered to stay with her for moral support. In knowing him, she gained two others from other timelines to be beside her as well. What will she do about children to succeed the throne?</p><p>I am in school so I may not always work on it. But we'll have to see, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want, Martin?  
>  _I need to talk to you about marriage, your majesty. ___  
> I already told you, Martin. I don't want to get married.  
>  _You need children, Faith. ___  
> ....  
>  I know. Just.. Just give me a few months to decide.  
>  _Well... There is an option of harem. ___  
> Martin! I don't want anything like slaves!  
>  _.... I understand. Do what you need to do. ___

(this story is taking place in the Underswap AU.)

CHAPTER ONE 

What is royalty? Is it something you earn? Or born with? It’s neither. You receive it, whether you want it or not.  
That’s how Faith gained her crown. The president of the US felt like he was under Toriel, queen of Monsters, and decided to make the government be controlled by a royal couple instead. \  
He felt that he wasn’t quite up to the challenge. He also didn’t want the entire human race to be ruled by one pair, so he made it so that every continent had a royal ruler.  
A young girl of only 14 was chosen. She was apprenticed by Toriel and her husband, Asgore so that she knew the responsibilities of a queen.  
Faith, the chosen, was very inexperienced. She was chosen by a ballot; there were three others who were options. She caught the most attention.  
Faith doesn’t know how to feel about this. She has been sent to live with Toriel and Asgore, in a large mansion-like home that could house up to 20 monsters. A large house, all with huge rooms. Faith often found herself lost.  
Asgore was very kind. He often went on walks with Faith around the park, and told Faith more about the life of a Royalty. The more she heard, the less she felt that she could do it.  
Toriel was more or less involved. Her lessons were a little more intense: Combat and magic, along with how to make hard decisions. Faith wasn’t a queen until she married. Often times the King has the leading role in Governing the land, but it was the other way around for Faith.  
She dreaded marriage. Royalty often times Married someone who didn’t love them. She didn’t want that to happen.  
As Faith grew closer and closer to queenhood, she felt more and more depressed. She was lonely, and she was getting closer to suitable marriage age.  
Her advisor, Martin, thought that marriage would help with her loneliness, but that wasn’t it.  
It was a common subject, marriage.  
“You need to, Faith. It’s the only way,” Martin told her, in his scratchy, obnoxious voice.  
“Martin,” Faith said, “I do not wish to get married. At least, not yet.”  
She looked at him sternly, causing him to freeze up. “You're only my advisor. I can fire you without causing me harm.”  
Faith needed friends.  
The people at school treated her like one of those evil royals, who’ll have their head removed if they make one wrong move.  
But Faith didn’t want to hurt anyone. She sits at a table alone during lunch, and she hates it. No one offers to sit with her.  
For a while.  
Then the Principal let monsters come to the school.  
Faith thought it was cool. One day, she was sitting, eating her balogne and watching a vulkin try to sit down, when she heard the chair in front of her scoot.  
“Hi!”  
She jumped, dropping her sandwich. She spun around, not sure what to expect, but what she saw surprised her anyway.  
A short, somehow pudgy skeleton was sitting in the chair in front of her. He wore a t-shirt with “rad to the bone” hand-written in red on the front. He also wore a kerchief with a cape somehow attached to it around his neck. His eyes glowed a light blue as he looked at her with an excited smile.  
“Oh! Sorry, did I scare you?”  
Faith shook herself mentally.  
“N-no. Just startled me, is all.”  
The skeleton smiled, looking relieved.  
“Oh, good. I just thought you looked lonely here, sitting all by yourself. So, I thought I would sit next to you!”  
Faith smiled at him.  
“Thanks. That’s really nice of you.”  
The skeleton puffed his chest, and said, “Nothing the sensational Sans can’t do!”  
Faith looked at him. “Sans? Is your name Sans?”  
The monster nodded. “Of course! What’s your name, lonely human?”  
Faith laughed quietly to herself. “Faith. So, how long have you been here?”  
Sans took a taco out of his lunch bag and began to eat it. “Only a few days, but I really like it here!” He said, between bites.  
He must have caught her staring, because he laughed and said, “Are you wondering where it goes?”  
Faith shook herself, and apologized. “I… Yeah. You are a skeleton, so…”  
Sans smiled then stuck his tongue out. Faith’s eye’s widened, and she caught herself staring again.  
Sans continued eating his taco, and explained between bites. “It’s made of magic! It absorbs my food, so that I don’t die of starvation.”  
Faith nodded slowly, fascinated. “Can you manifest anything out of magic?” She asked, unbearably curious.  
Sans nodded, face blue with pride. Wait, blue? Is that how he blushes? Thought Faith.  
“Almost anything! But my bro and I use our magic for other things too.”  
Faith swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, and looked at him.  
“Like… attacks?” She asked timidly.  
Sans nodded, then saw her face, which was filled with uncertainty. He sat up quickly, and held out his hands, saying, “N-no! I wouldn’t harm you! You're too nice.”  
Faith didn’t realize how tense her shoulders until she relaxed them when he stated he wouldn’t hurt her. She smiled at him gratefully, and said, “Thanks, Sans. By the way, who’s your brother?”  
In a sense of irony, a tall, relatively skinny skeleton, walked up behind Sans and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.  
“Greetings, brother!” Sans said cheerfully, looking up at this skeleton’s face. “What’s up?”  
The skeleton looked down at his brother, and said in a laid-back, slightly rough voice, “Do you know who this is, Shortstack?”  
Sans’ face lit up with blue at that last remark. “Papyrus, this,” He said heatedly as he stood up, “Is Faith, a friend.”  
Faith’s cheeks reddened slightly when Sans said “friend.” She stood up as well, and held out her hand.  
The skeleton called Papyrus shook it, saying, “I know who she is. You're the Royal in Training, right?”  
Faith felt her shoulders tense at his words. Papyrus must have felt it, because as he let go of her hand, he looked at her apologetically.  
Sans looked back and forth between them, his eyes widening. Then he turned to Faith, exclaiming, “You’re the Soon-to-be Queen? Why didn’t you tell me?!?”  
Faith flinched slightly at his over-excited words. “U-um, it didn’t seem like the best introductory fact at the moment, Sans.”  
Sans looked at her for a moment, then nodded. “Honestly, I don’t know why I didn’t recognize you. You’ve been all over the news.”  
Faith sighed. “Yeah. I know.”  
Papyrus said, “She’s apparently a hot topic. I think I can tell why,” He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
Faith laughed, blushing, ignoring the fact that he somehow moved his skull to waggle his ‘brows.’  
Sans was quite blue at this point. He was looking at Faith, and saw a sparkle in her eyes as she laughed at his brother’s stupid pun.  
“So, Faith.” Papyrus said, looking her in the eyes, “How do you feel about becoming royalty?”  
She was quiet for a moment, her eyes becoming faraway.  
“I-I have my concerns. There are a lot of things about being Queen that I don’t know anything about. That’s why Asgore and Toriel are training me. I… worry about how I will rule. I don’t know what kind of ruler I will be,” She said, her voice laced with worry.  
Sans laid his hand on her arm. “Will you rule them as fairly as you can?”  
Faith looked at him for a moment, then nodded.  
“Well, that’s all that matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is getting old and showing concerns.

Faith lay on her back in the grass. The sky was clear, and she was counting the clouds. The sun was warm on her face, and since it was so quiet, she could think to herself. So, she thought about school.  
She and Sans have been hanging out alot. And he’s wonderful company! He’s really sweet, kind, and always sees the best in people.  
‘Always sees the best in people.’ Faith’s face fell.  
That could hurt him. Sans was kind to everyone; he has no enemies, as far as Faith could tell. And she was worried. His kindness and innocence might get him killed.  
Faith sat up, and brushed the grass from her back. His brother is interesting too. Papyrus seems like he knows more than he should. And then his PUNS. They were hilarious, but they got on Sans’ nerves.  
Crunching grass gave away an approach. Faith turned her head to see Martin painfully take a seat beside her.  
His voice was more gravelly than usual. “Faith, the deadlines approaching.”  
Faith stared at him a moment.  
His eyes were without their old shine, and his hair was turning gray. The wrinkles on his face have increased, and his back was bad.  
Faith sighed, and said, “Yes, I’m aware…” Her voice trailed off.  
Martin laid a hand on her shoulder. “I understand.”  
Faith stared at him. “What do you mean?”  
Martin answered, “I know that you are not interested in kings, or harem, but I know what you need. You need friends.”  
Faith looked away from him. She couldn’t stand looking him in the eye.  
“I was the same way. My father being the mayor in middle school, kids always knew I could pretty much put them in jail.”  
Faith looked at him again, her curiosity peaking. “Did you ever?”  
Martin smiled weakly. “Yeah, once. They stole my lunch and beat me up.”  
Faith shook her head. “Middle schoolers are messed up.”  
Martin nodded. “So can high schoolers, I’m afraid.” He said teasingly.  
Faith laughed and shoved him gently in the shoulder.  
“Shut up,” She said laughingly.  
Martin grinned.  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
Faith’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, greeted by a text from Sans. “Wanna hang out later? I want to talk to you.”  
Faith looked at Martin, who was gazing at her curiously.  
“It’s Sans,” She answered his unspoken question.  
Martin raised his eyebrows. “Sans, huh?” He said in a singsong voice.  
Faith looked at him a moment, then realized. “Wha- N-no! It’s not like that,”  
Martin nodded. “Uh huh.”  
“N-no, really! We’re just friends! I think…”  
Martin laughed.  
Bzzz!  
“Faith?”  
Faith replied, “Yeah, sounds good. Is now a good time?”  
Martin stopped laughing. “Faith…”  
Faith refused to look at him.  
“You like him, don’t you?”  
Faith buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. “M-maybe…. But I’m not t-telling you!”  
Martin smiled, and said, “Nah, it’s okay for you to like him. He is nice,”  
Bzzz!  
“Ok. Meet me in front of Muffet’s.”  
Faith stood up, typing, “On my way.”  
Martin said, “I might need you to have a guard….”  
Faith gave him a funny look. “I can protect myself. And don’t worry, Sans is part of the royal guard.”  
Martin chuckled. “The only royal guardsman. After the monsters discovered the police force, the royal guards disbanded.”  
Faith rolled her eyes.  
“See you later.”  
“Faith?”  
“Hm?”  
“Be careful.”  
Faith didn’t know why he said that, but she humored him anyway.  
“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! SBAC was this week and last, so I was really busy. I don't know when I should start the fluff. Tell me, chapter 4 or 5? I'm thinking 5, but what are your thoughts?  
> Oh, hey Guys! Whoever you, are, if you are reading this, I need your help.  
> I know that I may eventually run out of ideas. I need you guys to give me feedback, plot twists, and Character Ideas in the comments. I really do; I'd appreciate it a lot.  
> Thanks a million.
> 
> Oh! I'll need fluff ideas too. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Faith stood in front of Muffet’s, awaiting Sans’ arrival. She had been waiting there for a while; the walk wasn’t that far.  
But Sans hasn’t showed up. Faith took out her phone, and stared at the time. She has been waiting for 15 minutes.  
Faith sighed. Sans wasn’t ever late, unless he was having trouble with his brother, but he was at work. Faith checked her phone again, then looked up.  
Sans turned the corner, and headed towards her. She waved, and he smiled. Then, there was a flash of black, red, and confusing shapes that looked… flat. Out of place, a bit digital. Then… Sans was gone.  
Faith stared at where he had been.  
“What the fuck?” She thought, and rubbed her eyes.  
What was that? It was so… strange.  
Faith picked up her phone, and dialed Sans’ number. She heard a familiar ting-a-ling, and followed it.  
Sans’s phone sat where he disappeared. Just laying on the ground, face up, flashing a selfie he took with her across the screen.  
She picked it up and looked around.  
“What even was that?” Faith thought, staring at Sans’s phone. She turned around and looked where he disappeared again.  
“Did… did he teleport? I thought only Papyrus could…” She ran her hands through her hair, unbearably confused.  
Her mind raced, only coming up with one answer.  
He must have teleported, or…  
…!  
“/Was taken by someone who can./”  
Faith spun towards the deep, menacing voice.  
A tall monster stood before her, smirking. His shoulders were broad, and his head held high. His furry skin was black, his iris red. His jeans were ripped and the non-existent shirt allowed her to see that he was strong. He looked as it he was a wolf and he wore white finger-less gloves. His grin was toothy, and his ears twitched in waiting for a response.  
“Who are you?”  
“Not from here. You want him back, don’t you?”  
“…yes…”  
“Well, come with me. I shall help you.”  
“I don’t know you. how can I trust you?”  
“Well. That’s easy. I'll prove it.”  
He reached out and snatched her hand. His paws were cold, yet burning hot. He dragged her a few feet and a bright yellow flash made Faith’s head ache.  
She sheltered her eyes and the next thing she knew she saw nothing but white.  
“What the-”  
A hand on her shoulder.  
She screamed and spun, only to see the monster.  
He raised an eyebrow and then took her wrist and began to walk towards the nothingness, dragging her with him.  
His ears twitched. “My name is Longo by the way.”  
She looked at the back of his head and saw that his ears were perked as if he was listening for something. The name was strange and the beginning sounded like lone.  
“Nice to meet you, Longo. I’m-”  
“I know who you are.” He began to walk faster, his ears going backwards a bit. “I need you to promise me something.”  
This was strange since they had just met. “Ok…?”  
“If I say run, RUN. And don’t look back.”  
“Why-”  
“Just promise. You’re too important to lose.”  
She stared at the back of his head. “Alright.”  
Then everything turned from white to a black. Longo froze, and Faith bumped into his back. She stayed close, for she was afraid. His ears were flat against his head, and he had his paw clasped around her arm. She noticed that his paw was very warm, and his tail was also resting against her as if to make sure she was there.  
“Longo, what’s-”  
“Shh.” he shushed her and his ears began to swivel, listening.  
Then she heard sobbing. She looked in the direction it was coming from and immediately saw what looked like… oh god…  
“SANS-” She began to shout his name when Longo placed his paw over her mouth.  
Then she saw a figure, a tall black skeletal figure, appear a few meters away. His voice was glitchy as he only saw Longo, since he was so large and Faith was small.  
“whAT aRe yoU doINg heRE, LonGO?”  
Longo’s voice gave away a snarl. “You kidnapped him.”  
After the monster smirked, he said, “YeaH. WHat Are yOU goNnA Do ‘bOUt it?”  
Longo turned his head towards Faith a bit. “Run.”  
“But-”  
“Now!”  
She turned and ran. She hated leaving him there. She heard his shout of pain but she refused the urge to look back.  
She ran for what felt like hours until she fell through the floor back where she was before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith takes a while to recuperate.

She hated leaving him there. It made her heart ache, and it was spreading into her head; a headache must’ve come from being in that strange world.  
As she was running, she felt herself run into a wall and found herself back at home, in her yard.  
She went inside, took an ibuprofen, and went to bed miserable.  
She was laying there for the next hour until there came a knock.  
The door opened, and Martin walked in, looking apprehensive. “What’s the matter? I thought you were hanging out with Sans. Did something happen?”  
She nodded. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Not even with your advisor?” The look he gave her was sad, and she didn’t like it.  
“No… I’m sorry, Martin.”  
He looked at her out of pure worriment when she looked up at him. “Well, you know who to call if you need anything…”  
Faith nodded and turned onto her other side and curled up into a ball and stayed that way until her door closed.  
She needed to save Sans. And now.  
She rolled to the other side of the bed and promptly fell to the floor with a _plomp _.__  
Having landed on her back knocking the breath out of her, she laid there until she could breathe evenly again.  
She got to her feet and opened her window. The mansion in which she lived had walls covered in Ivy, which she climbed down and sprinted out of the courtyard avoiding the cameras. There were cameras everywhere to ensure the safety of the royal family.  
She checked her phone:  
"Daddy Fluffybuns: I shall be home soon from the human monster ambassador meeting. Meet me in the family room, if you're awake. Martin told me you weren't feeling well, so I'm bringing someone to check up on you. She is a friend, don't worry. See you in an hour. - Asgore"  
Crap, she needs to be fast.  
Or this friend's not going to see her. At least not as soon as Asgore thinks.  
After about 10 minutes she found herself where Sans disappeared yesterday.  
Her phone buzzed. It was Paps.  
_Oh god.... _She thought.__  
"Cheeto Skele: where r u?"  
She laughed slightly at his lazy message.  
"Cheeto Skele: Were here early, and ur not in ur room"  
She sighed and silenced her phone. She didn't need Paps worried about her too.  
She stood in front of Muffet's, where Sans had disappeared. Her feet were where she was, and facing the direction where Sans was coming from.  
Nothing seemed to be out of place, but...  
"Faith?"  
She turned around to find Muffet peeking her head out of the building looking at her quizzically.  
"Are you alright?"  
Faith was taken slightly aback. She thought Muffet's was closed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
Muffet's multiple eyes narrowed with concern. "Are you sure? You've been standing out here for 5 minutes. Are you waiting for Sans or Papyrus?"  
Faith decided to lie and shook her head. "No. I uh... came to relax a little before I go and have a check-up."  
The small spider monster walked outside and stood beside her and placed a hand on Faith's lower back.  
"Oh? What's the matter?"  
Faith smiled. Muffet has always been kind to her, despite everything. Once, Faith knocked over a display case full of pastries that Muffet had baked, but paid for it and saw to it that she got a bigger and better one.  
Faith answered with her truth. "I have a terrible migraine and I am a bit worried about things, is all."  
Muffet made a small relieved sound and gently squeezed Faith with two of her arms.  
"I'm sure everything's going to be fine, Fay-fay."  
Faith cringed slightly at the nickname. "Did Paps tell you about that?"  
Muffet grinned, baring her sharp teeth. Faith wasn't startled.  
"It's a really cute nickname," Muffet said as she adjusted her glasses. "Why don't you like it?"  
Papyrus had given her that name not too long after meeting her. Now almost every monster knew about it.  
Faith shrugged. "It's a little odd. But I'm not going to force people to stop using it."  
Muffet took her hand. "Take some tea to go and you can get to your appointment, Faith. I know that my Mint Spider tea is one of your favorites."  
Faith sighed with joy and allowed Muffet to lead her into the bakery.  
As Muffet poured the tea, she looked around. She could sense something not being right, but she ignored it.  
Muffet handed her a transportable coffee cup and gently nudged her to the door. "Now, be on your way. They'll be waiting."  
Faith left, slowly sipping on the minty tea. It refreshed her body and relaxed her tense muscles. She pulled out her phone and texted Paps.  
Me: "On my way. I was at Muffet's."  
He answered almost immediately.  
Cheeto Skele: "Gr8. C U soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was exhausting. I will post a new chapter in maybe a week or so. I'm open to suggestions! Please put them in the comment section below. :D


End file.
